Meeting You Again
by devi no kaze
Summary: Yamato went to America to study language because his mother wanted him to. A year later, he came back to Japan to continue his study at Todai. He knew that someone was waiting for his answer. Can he tell his anwer to that person?
1. Chapter 1

AN : This is my first Ren/Yamato story. I really hope all of you enjoy it. I like Gokusen so much, all of them. Well~ enjoy… (^_^)

Summary : Yamato was forced to go to America after he graduated from high school because his mother wanted him to. After a year, he came back to Japan to continue his study at Todai. Surprisingly, he met Ren. Could he tell Ren his feeling?

**Meeting You Again**

**Chapter 1**

Ogata Yamato sighed heavily. He looked around and realized that he really missed Japan. It have been a year since he left Japan to study English and now he came back to continue his study at Tokyo University. Good thing that he was good in language, so he wont disappoint his mother after his parents divorced. He would proof his father that he could be like his brother too.

"Yamato…" Yamato turned his head to see his mother ran to him.

Yamato quickly ran to her and hugged her. A smile made its way to his cute lips while his mother looked at him lovingly.

"So, how was America?" His mother asked as they got into the car. Yamato sighed but answered it anyway.

"America is good but Japan is better." He said. His mother nodded.

Yamato looked out the window. Japan was as beautiful as he remember. He missed everything here. He missed his home, his old school, his friends, Yankumi and … Ren. It was not a secret between him and his mother that he liked Ren. His mother even found out before Yamato realized that he liked Ren. He just hoped that Ren would be the same Ren he knew.

"We here…"

Yamato go out from the car and stared at his house. His house was not as big as before but he was happy and comfortable with his new house. He made his way to his bedroom and threw himself onto the soft material. His mother just chuckled at his attitude, knowing that he was tired.

The next morning, Yamato woke up with a little headache. He went to his bathroom and took a cold bath. Once he done, he made his way to the kitchen and saw that his mother already left for work but didn't manage to make a breakfast since she already late. Yamato looked at the money his mother left him and grabbed them. He smiled and went to a place that he knew he would really enjoyed it.

----

"Welcome..." Kuma said as the door of his ramen shop was opened. He looked up to the customer and his eyes went wide.

"Ogata!!" He greeted.

"Kuma-san" Ogata greeted back. He walked over a chair and sat down.

"A salty ramen please…" he ordered.

'Of course" Kuma said and went to his wok. Yamato looked around. There were no many people here. Maybe because many of the had to work or school. He looked up when a big bowl placed in front of him.

"Thank you Kuma-san…" Kuma smiled and sat down.

"I heard you went to America" Yamato nodded.

"Un… but I don't really like there. So I come back to Japan and finished my study here. How's Yankumi?" Yamato asked. Kuma laughed.

"She's fine of course. She still have some problem with her love life and teaching at Akadou still. Oh, your friends still come here too. You know your Kazama and the other…"

"Really? I want to meet them"

"They said they missed you too. I'll tell them that you have come back so you guys will meet." Kuma said, smiling.

"Arigatou Kuma-san." Yamato smiled back.

"You're Welcome. Ah Welcome~" Kuma stood up to greet the customer. Yamato looked at Kuma while he eat his ramen. How he missed this place and his friends. He wanted to meet them, especially a certain someone. He had to give an answer for him.

TBC

AN: Ah~ It's done…(^_^) I really hope you like this story… Please review… Jya (^-^)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Yay… thank you for your review. To **Chuken Hachiko** I really need your help! My English is not too god, I know. It's so kind of you want to help me…. You can e-mail me in klan_.id if you want… (^_^) Well, this is the next chapter… enjoy~

**Meeting You Again**

**Chapter 2**

Yamato walked to the nearby park. He looked around and chuckled when he remembered here he was and his friends mistook Yankumi pregnant a year ago. He sat down on a bench near the park and closed his eyes.

"Eh… Yamato?" A familiar voice called him. Yamato opened his eyes and looked up. He smiled when he saw his cousin in front of him.

"Ryu…" He stood up and hugged him. Odagiri Ryu smiled and hugged him back. Yamato and Ryu were in good term and so close because they had similar personality.

"I don't know you came back to Japan." Ryu said.

"Well yeah, I transfer here to continue my study in Todai. I want stay in Japan and not in America." Yamato said. Ryu nodded his head.

"Why? America is good right" Ryu asked the younger boy.

"Nothing, just feel like it." Yamato shrugged. Ryu looked at his watch.

"Want to go to my house? I'm sure Hayato would like to see you" Ryu said, smiling. He knew how much Hayato fond of Yamato. Hayato said that he looked like Ryu in younger version.

"Ah, that's sound good. Let's go"

Both cute and beautiful man were walking along the quiet road to Ryu's house. Yamato couldn't help but stared in awe when they reach the gate. The house was huge. He wonder why should his cousin lived with lover in this big house. A small apartement was enough, right?

"Come in" Ryu said. They walked through the gate and Ryu opened the door.

"Ryu-chan~" a sing song voice greeted them and Yamato suddenly felt himself being caught in a tight hug. Yamato blinked few moment while Ryu let out a chuckle.

"Hayato, you got a wrong person" Ryu said. Hayato quickly opened his eyes since he closed his eyes when he hug Ryu or he though so. He blinked when he saw Ryu standing in front of him. He quickly withdrew his hug and looked at the poor boy in his arms.

"Eh?? Yamato?" He asked. Yamato just nodded. Hayato broke his embrace and pinched Yamato's cheeks.

"Really? Really Yamato~?" He asked again, pinching Yamato's cheeks harder.

"Aw~ it's hurt, Yabuki-san!!" Yamato pouted. Hayato grinned ear to ear.

"Wai~ It's really Yamato-chan…" He pulled Yamato into a tight hug once more made Yamato's face turned blue because he couldn't breath. Ryu thought this is the right time for him to rescue Yamato before he died.

"Oi..oi.. Hayato, you'll kill him. Let go of him" He said. Hayato broke his embrace and dragged Yamato to dinning room.

"Come on, I made many cookies." Yamato looked at him in horror. The bitter memory the last time he ate Hayato's cookies made he wanted to ran. Hayato sucked when it came to cooking. He remembered he had stomachache when he tried on Hayato's soup two years ago. Yamato looked at Ryu for help but Ryu just chuckled and went to his room to change his clothes.

-Kuma's ramen shop, 03.00 pm-

"God~ I'm so tired." Yankumi said as she sat down on the chair. Kuma saw her and quickly made her favorite ramen.

"Here Yankumi" Kuma put the bowl in front of Yankumi. Yakumi gave him a big smiled as thank you and began to eat.

"Ne, Yankumi. One of your ex-student have came back to Japan. He visited me this morning" Kuma said. Yankumi looked up from her bowl.

"Odagiri visited you?"

"No, not him. Ogata. Ogata Yamato" He said. Yankumi chocked in her ramen and stared at him wide eyes.

"Eh? Ogata? Ogata Yamato?" She asked in disbelief. Kuma nodded.

"Un, he's not change a bit."

"Woa~ I want to see him. " Yankumi said and rushed out the shop after she left some money. Kuma quickly ran after her.

"Wait, Yankumi~ Do you know where is he?" Kuma shouted but Yankumi were gone already. Kuma shook his head.

"That women…." He muttered.

-Park, 11.00 am-

"Mattaku~ where could we find that such pretty boy" Kuraki whined. Kamiya smacked his head.

"We must not give up, you know! If we can't find a pretty boy, they will fire us" Kamiya said.

"I know, nya~" Kuraki pouted. "But it's so difficult. Why should the magazine need a pretty boy anyway? I thought they just need handsome boy with muscular boy or sexy girl."

"Well, we never know what they want" Kamiya said.

Kamiya and Kuraki were working in a fashion magazine now. They helped the magazine to find some models and they never find such difficult task since they always pleased them but now was they really didn't know what to do.

"Oh~ I'm so tired" Kura said.

"Stopped whining, will you Kura!" Kamiya said irritated.

"Oi Kura, Kamiya!!!!" A familiar loud voice called them. They didn't need to turned around to know who was it.

"What's wrong Yankumi?" Asked Kamiya. Yamaguchi stopped in front of them, grinning widely like an idiot. She waved her arms frantically.

"Oi, Ogata comes back to Japan!!!" She said happily. Kamiya and Kura looked at he like she was crazy.

"Are you sure? Isn't he in America now?" Kura asked. He looked at Yamaguchi wide eye.

"Yeah but this morning he comes back and visit Kuma." Yamaguchi said. Kamiya and Kura cheered.

"Let's go meet him, ne!!" Yamaguchi said. Kura and Kamiya cheered once more.

"Where? Do you know where is he?" Kamiya asked quickly. Yankumi's face fell for a moment before she smiled apologic.

"A-ah, about that… uh.. I don't know" She said. Kamiya and Kura fell down and groaned.

"If you don't know where is he why you ask us to meet him!!" Kamiya said.

"Gomen ne…" Yamaguchi looked guilty.

"Well, whatever we have to work, jya~" Kura said, walked away with Kamiya. Yamaguchi fell onto the ground.

"Mattaku, why don't I ask Kuma first" She felt herself stupid.

-Next morning, 03.00 pm, Honjo's shop-

"Oi, Honjo!!" Ren shouted. Honjo Kengo looked up from his job and grinned when he saw his friend.

"Yo Ren, what's bring you here? It's unusual for you to come here?" Honjo asked. He walked to his friend.

"Well~ I don't know what's wrong with my sister now but she wants me to buy some tofu and I know where to find the best tofu" Ren said. Honjo laughed.

'Oh that's right, we have the best tofu, you know" He joked along.

They talked a bit about their life. How Honjo managed to take care of his father's shop, how Kura and Kamiya got their self a job, how Ichi and Ren went to nearby university to continued his study, and wonder when will Yamato came back.

"I really miss Yamato. He's my best friend since we're in elementary school and always there when I'm in trouble." Honjo suddenly spoke.

Ren nodded. He missed Yamato too of course. He really wish Yamato would came back soon so he could hear the words he was waiting for a year. Ren closed his eyes and prayed 'I want Yamato come back'

"He's came back" A familiar voice from inside the shop made Ren opened his eyes. Honjo and Ren turned their head to see Yamaguchi was sitting on a chair. They jumped.

"Yankumi! Don't appear suddenly like that! You always scary us with your habit" Honjo said as he held his chest.

"He's back" Yankumi repeated. Ren raised an eyebrow.

'Who's back?' Yankumi's face shinny like a sun.

"Ogata, he's back!!!" She screamed.

"Hah? Yamato? Yamato's back?" Honjo asked disbelief. Ren just speechless.

"Yes, Kuma told me that he visit him this morning" Yankumi said. She tapped her chin with he index finger.

"Maa… but I don't know where is he right now? He could be in his home or Odagiri's or everywhere he wants to" Yankumi said to herself.

Ren didn't hear everything Yankumi said. In his mind was just Yamato came back. HIS Yamato come back to Japan. He grinned like an idiot.

TBC

AN : Wai~ the next chapter was done… (^_^) Thank you for your reviews… I really like that.


	3. Chapter 3

AN : Sorry for very long update, I've been busy because I have to sign up into some University I want to enter so I'm sorry, okay!!! (^_^)

**Meeting you again**

**Chapter 3 **

-Yabuki-Odagiri's house, 07.00 pm-

Yamato felt himself in a hell. He had ran in and out the bathroom because he felt his stomach was hurt. He threw up now and then. It was his 7th times he went into bathroom. Yamato washed his face and stared on his own reflection. He looked into his own eyes. _'when will I meet him?'_ his own mind asked.

"Ya-chan, are you alright???" Hayato's voice was too loud enough for Yamato to hear. Yamato sighed. He walked out the bathroom and faced Hayato immediately.

"Yamato, here drink this!" Ryo said as he handed Yamato some of pills. Hayato looked at him thankfully before walked into the kitchen to get some water. He sat down on the sofa after he drank the medicine.

"Ryu-chan… I think Ya-chan have a bad stomachache…" Yabuki said as he looked at Ryu.

"Yes, he is…"

"Oh~ Maybe Yamato-chan ate a wrong food or someone was poisoned him earlier…" Hayato said, panicked. Ryu and Yamato rolled their eyes.

'_Yes, I did and the person is you…!!'_ Yamato thought angrily. His stomach was better after he drank the medicine.

Yamato looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Ryu was staring at him with a gentle smile.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah…" Yamato said as he smiled back.

Hayato walked to them and sat on the sofa beside Yamato and pulled Ryu on his lap. Ryu started to struggled but he gave up since Hayato was stronger than him.

"Ne ne Ya-chan~ Will you stay over??" Hayato asked the younger man among them.

"No thank you… Maybe next time" He said. He just didn't want to hear some _strange voices _in the middle of the night yet. Last time he slept over the HayaRyu's house, he woke up in the middle of the night because he heard a loud scream. He really didn't want to know where did it come from.

-Tokyo, 09.00 pm-

Ren step into a lazy step. He was just walking around the street and park because his sister and her boyfriend were home. He didn't want to see their activity. He tuned around when he heard someone's shout. He ran into a small alley and saw a boy was surrounding by five bigger men.

"Oi !!!!" Ren shouted. The men stop punching the poor boy and turned to Ren. Ren walking to the boy and shook him.

"Are you alright?" The boy nodded.

"Oi, who are you??" One of the punk asked roughly. Ren stood up and looked at them.

"Kazama Ren. Remember that!!"

The men started attacking him. Ren managed to avoid their punch and even managed to punched back. Suddenly one of the men was holding his arms and the leader of the gang punched him on the face. Ren's mouth was bleeding. He struggled. Ren punched the two men who was holding him. Suddenly someone was help him into the fight. Both of them began to defeat the punks and finally they ran away.

Ren was breathing hard. He was falling onto the ground. Then a hand was held out in front of him. He looked up and his eyes widen in surprise.

"Yamato…??"

"Hi Ren" the other boy smiled at him.

**TBC**

AN : Wai~~ Long update… sorry. Hope you like this chapter…. (^_^)


End file.
